User talk:AkioPastacakes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suicidal Peach page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:59, December 19, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Uh, you do realize we deleted Jeff The Killer for not meeting the quality standards of this site? Setting that forward as an example is no longer valid. We have also deleted Sonic.exe, Eyeless Jack (after author's request), and a number of other popular stories that failed to meet the site's standards. Although it is interesting the split nature of your argument. "Delete low quality stories like Jeff the Killer, but not mine because it's totally unfair." We have a writer's workshop so users can receive feedback and help before posting their stories. We need strict standards as we get fifteen to twenty stories a day and the site would be flooded with sub-par stories (like Suicide Peach) if we didn't with numerous grammatical, punctuation, spelling, and plot issues. If you were too lazy to put the work in on your own story, why should we? This wiki is focused on quality and not quantity. If you want a place to post where people don't care about a mass of grammatical issues, go to deviant art. Good luck getting someone to critique and help you improve your writing skills over there. Also why would I ban someone who hasn't broken any site rules yet. (Although threatening to sock really renders your point moot doesn't it?) Finally as to why there are still low quality stories on the site, we catch the stories we can, but some are bound to slip through the cracks. (I have been going back and quality checking and deleting old stories, but with a catalogue of 10,000 it'll take time.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your Complaints... I felt obliged to respond to you after reading the comment you left on Empy's talk page. Give people a chance? Are you forgetting that we have tens of comprehensive writing advice blogs on various subjects, a How To Write a Creepypasta general advice page, a list of common cliches, and even a page showing how to proofread your work (which every person who aims to call themselves a writer should know offhand)? Go look at the Community tab at the top of any page and click Writing Advice. Reading through all of that did take a while, yes, but it certainly helped me get stories on this site. Failing that, we also have a place where you can go to appeal deleted stories back onto the wiki- Deletion Appeal. If you don't get accepted then you will at least get your reasons why your story was taken down. We even have a Workshop where you can get quality feedback on your stories without them even having to be deleted. If you want a story on the site, using these will help you a great deal. As echoed by Empy, if you spot a low-quality story or one that contains blacklisted themes, then by all means just mark it for deletion using the template. A VCROC or admin will remove it ASAP. I don't delete stories for stupid reasons and neither do the other admins or VCROC. I have the most common reasons shown why on my userpage and a former admin created a blog post containing everything you'll ever need to know about story deletions. Read it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Deletion_FAQ It's well worth the few minutes it takes to read it. No, of course no one's writing is perfect. We don't expect perfection, we expect basic competence. Writing is a lot harder than it looks and practice and constant effort are needed to improve. If that doesn't appeal to you then you're better off on a site like deviantArt or wattpad where no one will ever take down your work. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:56, January 6, 2015 (UTC)